The Iron Clan Movie: Black Dragon's Revenge
by Christopher Storm
Summary: The first movie of The Iron Clan Adventure. After defeating Lord Saffron, the Immortal Phoenix. He's gotten someone everyone never know he has. Is a brother, Lord Kokuryū. The Black Dragon. Now he's come and gets his revenge on someone who kills Saffron. Can Chris and his friends ever defeat the Black Dragon? Go and find out folks! R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks! Time come for the first Iron Clan movie, enjoy them folks. And some of characters, I do not own them, but some of OC are mine.**

* * *

In the dark ruins city, 10 years ago. We see around here is explosion and attacks, as the soldiers and tanks are in wars. Against the Dark Phoenix Clan. As the leader of theirs are Lord Saffron who's smirks of such humans. "The Dark Phoenix Clan are attacking!" One of the soldiers shouts.

"Keep firing!" The commander shouts, as they all firing their attacks, and all the Phoenix warriors was hits some, and all dodges them, and continues charging, as all soldiers gotten out their swords in their grips and attacks. All wars are in chaos around here. As one Commander stood up, as he saw Saffron flying in the sky, and stares down at the humans. "Saffron! You monster! Come down and fight me you coward!"

They all stood up against the immortal phoenix Saffron. As he slowly powering up both orbs in his palms. And combines them together, and aiming at them. "Saffron! You will pay for all the damages you've done! I won't forgive you! As I've gotten a present just for you!" He gotten his powerful sphere, and about to unleash it.

"As 10 years ago, Lord Saffron, the immortal Phoenix has gone to war against the humans, and destroy everyone he hates. As he's the god of phoenix. But for now, the war was ended horrible."

"Now take it! AND DIE IN HELL!" He toss his powerful sphere towards him. Only Saffron laughs, he unleashes the huge energy beams at them, as the commander's sphere was destroy, he was shock in horror "OH NO!" The beams are heading towards them all. As they all screams in terror, as it's hits them. Causing a huge explosion waves. As Saffron laughs in victory.

In out in space, we see the spaceship. And inside, we see three people in the control room, as one who's pre-teen, wearing an armors, white one of course, and a blade on his back. Next one who's tall, and mustache, and gotten a red armor, and last who's a frog, a big head one, and green armor too. As they're watching the screen in the ruins city, and saw the whole thing Saffron did, of such foolish commander ever gotten a death wish.

"My word! That Saffron character actually wiped out an entire army." The man in red armor said, his name was Captain Hook. "How remarkably amazing!"

"Ptth! So what! I've seen others wipe out an army that size. And Saffron's no exception, he's just like all the others." The pre-teen said, his name was Flip. "Unlike myself of course, I actually wiped out an entire country one time."

"Oh sure you have kid!" The frog said whose name was Ed Bighead. "The day you wiped out an entire country is the day I never have warts on my face ever again."

Flip only rolled his eyes in annoyance as he said. "Well that day could be today Ed, cause if I'm able to I just might decide to wipe out another big country without breaking a sweat. You'll see!"

They're watches Saffron laughing still, and so on, a beeping was hear in the control.

"Bouncing barnacles! what is that?" Hook asked.

They all look, as they've gotten a call, someone from earth, in the town hidden away call Toontown, they're confuse, as something ever call them. As the Hook press the button, and the screen who's one who's calling, it Lord Albert Wily. Smirking. "Greeting my friends, I am Lord Albert Wily. The leader of organization World 3." He chuckles.

This causes Hook & Ed to gasp as Hook said. "You mean... the Lord Albert Wily? The most evil force of the Planet."

"And soon to be future ruler of the whole world?" Ed asked with excitement.

"The very same my friends. I'm very surprising that some people hear of me before." Lord Wily said with pleases. "I'm so please that you've heard of me."

"Heard of you!" Ed said as he & Hook jump from their seats & bow before Lord Wily like comedic idiots. "We... idol you!"

Flip could only sigh as he turned to Lord Wily on the screen and says. "You'll have to excuse those two, they sometime act like idiots."

"Oh don't mind that. I'm much please anyone like them was a fan, even I am the greatest villain. But, for now. Enough of that. Cause the reason I calling you, is to make an offer to all of you." Lord Wily said.

"An offer?" Flip asked with curiosity.

"Yes, young one. An offer. As you must know. I wanted something I need to complete my greatest goal ever. To conquer the whole world into my grasp." Lord Wily said as his clenched his fist.

"That so?" Flip said. "Well if your to talk about offer's you'll have to talk to out leader about it."

"Oh, by all means. I should." Lord Wily said. As their in luck, as the door automatic opened, as they all looks and kneel before him who's on the hover throne. And stares at Lord Wily.

"What is it you want, Wily?" He said.

"I'm glad you've asks. As you all know about what I've wanted. Is the most powerful gemstones with such source of energy anyone ever wanted. And that's is the Chaos Emeralds!" Lord Wily said.

After hearing that word, Hook & Ed's eyes sparkled as Wily said Chaos Emeralds.

"And I wanted you all to get me the Chaos Emeralds from out the country. And once you get all of them. You shall be rewarded. Of all the riches and powerful one ever! And your get it all of your wilds dream! And promise will come. Once you collected them for me." Lord Wily said with a smile.

"Beside that. You're all get what's you wanted. And I'm sure your leader here agrees. As you three must be agreeing of getting them, and earn your rewards all you wants. Money, riches, eternal life. Anything you all want!" Lord Wily told them. As three of them were surprise of all this.

"Anything we want?" Flip asked himself.

Ed & Hook were really starting to get excited & were really hoping their boss chooses to accept the offer.

Their boss stares at him with a scowl. So now, after hearing about the Chaos Emeralds. He shut his eyes. As now, he reopen them, and spoke "Delay that offer." They all look at him shocking.

"WHAT!" Ed & Hook screamed in shock.

"Delay that offer?" Lord Wily said shocking.

"Don't listen such lies that human is saying." The man said as he float front, as Flip, Ed and Hook when front side of him. And try reason with him.

"B..but sir just think of all the treasures we can plunder." Hook said.

"Yeah! And not to mention eternal life, oh come on man! You got to say yes to this please? I'm begging you!" Ed pleaded.

He stares at Ed with anger, and slap him away, crashing on the floor. "Don't be such an idiot. Do you all honestly believe such lies about the Chaos Emeralds? BAH! There's no such thing as, Chaos Emeralds. Those story about them, having such powers are nonsense. Why such I and you two dumbbells, would honestly believe him. Those emeralds are no where and nothing but pack of lies." He look up, as the second screen was on, and watching Saffron destroying everything here "After all. The only reasons were going away from Earth, is to conquer another planet, and away from that fool. Look at him, a fool like my brother Saffron destroying everything, only because he's a god. Hmph. There's only one god around here, and that's me." He turn his head at them "You understand now my Squadron? As soon when times come for me. Everyone in the entire galaxy will known their new empire. And that name will be me." Three of them stood up in line to him.

"But, you must! I cannot conquer the world without them! Beside, they are not lies. They do exist." Lord Wily tries reason with him.

"Don't give me that! They are nothing but lies and they always will be!" He the got his hover throne rotates, as it's reveal to a man who's looks like Saffron, he's two time taller then Saffron, and he get middle darker hair. And robe and clothes, as his face may looks like Saffron, and symbol on his chest is the Dark Dragon. "After all, if there real, then I shall use then to destroy the earth and you with it. But first using to destroy my brother. He got a lot to learn to do." So now he order them "Set course away at once!"

"Yes sir!" Flip said.

Hook walked off grumbling to himself as Ed turned to Lord Wily on the screen one last time and said. "Eh, sorry Lord Wily! This guy here's a tough customer! There's no reasoning with him."

"I understand Ed. As long you change your mind let me know. Cause I'll know someone will get them for me." Lord Wily said as the screen turn black. As the spaceship set course and flies away. Title appears.

**The Iron Clan Movie**  
** Black Dragon's Revenge**

* * *

In Toontown, 19 people walking, as the music was heard, the leader is the heir of the Iron Clan Christopher Storm. And his friends and teams, Ben, John, Tyler, Brandi, Darrel, Tug, Winnie, Sibella, Jamal, Timmy, Trixie, Hinata, Homer, Toby, Robin, Paulina, Dani and Storm are walking to searches the Emeralds. And Tug's radar found one and they run to it. A Title appears here.

**The Iron Clan Movie**

**Ameagari no sora wo aogu tabi**

**Nakimushi datta koro no boku wo omou**

**Dareka no senaka wo**

**Gamushara ni oikaketa**

**"Tsuyoku naritai" tte**

**Ima wa kaze ni kieta "Arigatou"**

**Boku wa tsuyoku nareteiru no kana?**

**Kotae wa mada dasou ni nai kara sa**

As they found one emerald as the enemies ninjas appears out of nowhere as they're ready to attacks.

**Yappari mada**

**Aruiteiku yo**

**Saa yukou**

Chris blast them with his fire powers.

**Tachidomaru koto naku**

Ben knock them with ice blast and Darrel electric them hard.

**Nagareru toki ni makenai you ni**

Brandi blow them off and hits them, Winnie slash them and Sibella cut them to pieces.

**Nando mo tachimukai tsuzukeyou**

Jamal spinning and kick them all, Toby cut them up with Wind Slash.

**Taisetsu na mono ushinai takunai kara**

Homer smash them away, Robin the fox hits them and Dani zap them and cut them.

**Boku no naka ni nagareru koe wa**

John knock them and stab, Timmy and Trixie beat them and knock them up and Paulina counter attack and hits them.

**Zutto zutto boku wo sasaeteru**

Hinata attack them, Tyler hits them and blast them and Storm slash them with speed.

**ITAZURA na ame ga jama suru kedo**

**Nigedasenai kara**

When they done with them, something appears to them, Lord Wily, Clans leaders and the NCW came to fight.

**Oh!**

Homer fights againts Atlas and dodge his electric zaps, Darrel double slash Scar and miss his claws nails.

**Saa yukou**

Storm dodges Leviathan's water blast, Tug, Winnie and Sibella battle Gorilla King, Hinata missed Suma's rock spikes ball roll.

**Tachidomaru koto naku**

Jamal double kicks Ryoga, Ben knocked Kuro hard and hit his head, Paulina, Dani and Robin fights Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi.

**Nagareru toki ni makenai you ni**

Tyler fights Pantyhose Taro in his curse form, Timmy, Trixie, Toby, John and Brandi fights Hun and the Purple Dragons.

**Nando mo tachimukai tsuzukeyou**

And Christopher face Saffron the immortal Phoenix.

**Taisetsu na mono ushinai takunai kara**

Chris power up his Rasengan as Saffron power up his attack. They both run as they fire their attacks and madfe everything brighted white.

**Shinjita sono saki e to...**

**The Iron Clan Movie**

* * *

Ten years later, in the country japan, where the Iron Clan, and the heir of the Iron Clan, Christopher Storm, along with his friends, and his sister. And even his girlfriend, Robin the Fox. There relaxing in the beach with Ranma and his mother. Away from her idiotic husband, name Genma. So now, after a week ago, defeating Saffron the immortal phoenix, they gotten the emeralds back from him, and ended his clan for good. As Chris was training his skills. As he battle screams, and blasted a big blue energy beam straight, letting the waters walls go up. Seeing a whole clear ahead, as some of them were surprise, even Ranma who's was shocked up.

"Whoa! Look at that!" Ranma shouts.

"Man, I can see straight ahead!" Tyler shouts.

"Boy, you sure know how to get it upwards pal." Ben said to Chris.

"Nice one huh? Watch this. I can make the walls go even higher." Chris move his hands back, and yells blasting the energy beams, letting all the waves go up higher.

Darrel were amazed, even Robin, watching Chris train hard with love in her eyes. "_Man, I never seen Chris train that hard._" Darrel's mind. "_I guess that anger of his changes after what Saffron almost did. That bastard deserve to die._"

At the Tendo's Dojo and home. We see Winnie, Storm, Toby and Dani. Sitting down, as Toby was lying there, resting. And Storm was cleaning up, helping Kasumi Tendo cleaning up, and Jamal cooking up some lunch. As soon as Dani was done, she's sits by Toby, who's still sleeping. Resting his wounds. So now, Kasumi came with some tea.

"Hello, Dani-san." She said to her.

"Oh, hi Kasumi." Dani replies to her.

"I thought I brought you some tea, and hoping Toby-san is okay. And I'm sure he'll be alright." She said to her. Dani nodded. As Toby was fine, and relaxing.

Storm and Winnie came, and all done cleaning up "Wonder why your father have to be such a cry baby and an idiot. Letting your angered little sister do that to him. She has no rights." Storm told her.

"I know, but she wouldn't listen what ever I said to her." Kasumi said in sad tone.

So now, Jamal calls about lunch time. So they all came in, and leaving some for Toby when he's wake up, as so, Genma and Soun came and trying to snatch the food, only Darrel, Jamal and Tug glares at them. And threaten them to stay back. As they turn pale and step back, and sits down, eating their own food.

"Why are you guys are mean to them?" Akane said to them in rude manner "You better leave them alone for once."

"Hey, be quiet tomboy." Tug snapped at her, "No body asks you."

"You better watch it punk!" Akane told her, as Jamal was annoying of her. "Cause if I see you doing something to other girls, I'll...!"

"Hey, shut up already Akane! Tug, Sibella, Storm, Winnie, Robin! Come on, get ready! Were camping out!" Chris calling them.

"Camp?" Tug asks confuse. As they got up, and looks out the window. And saw Chris with Ben, gathering up stuff. "What the heck does he means about camping?"

Winnie walk out with Storm. "Chris, did I hear just right? Camping?"

"Yep, Winnie. We better take a day off, and rests off." Ben replies to her.

"Yeah, so get your stuffs and get ready." Chris told them, as they nodded and when inside to get their stuffs.

Inside the kitchen. Kasumi was awes a little. "I never knew Chris was that kind about going camping. Wonder if Saffron changes Chris?" She's wondering. "I know Chris was kind and heart. Caring of his own. But, Christopher was strong and care for everyone he knows."

"Yeah right, and always trying to lie everything, all mans are scam! And I hate boys!" Akane snapped, as Jamal drop kicks her head hard, knocking his face into her face, and make a mess of herself.

"Try keeping your mouth shut this time." Jamal said to her.

Chris and Ben got in with their packsack. And Chris call out. "Hey Tug. You and Sibella coming or what?" Tug hear that, and quickly getting his stuff, as Sibella was already ready. As Robin comes too. He then noticing Akane's face in her plate. "Hey, if you stuffing it like a pig, then stop. Ok? It's very rude doing that." Akane gotten her face out, and steaming up. With messing food in her face.

"Me? A pig? I am not a pig! That jerk Jamal was the one who kick me like that!" Akane said.

Chris ignore her, and turn, and saw Darrel with the others "Don't worry about us gang. We're be back in about, five to ten days." Robin, Sibella, Storm and Winnie got back, and with their packsacks. Even Tug came as well.

"Man, how come we aren't been told about this?" Tyler asked him.

"Yeah. And leaving us here?" Brandi said.

"Hey, no sweat guy. You might get in to training in their dojo, if they're ok with it." Chris said with a grin.

"NO WAY!" Akane snapped, as she was kicked again by Jamal's foot.

"I'm sure we are." Kasumi replied.

"Forget it! That Dojo is for Ranma and Akane when their married." Genma shouts, as overhearing about that. But was knocked out cold by Tyler's massive fist.

"Well, let's go guys." Chris said, as he, Ben, Winnie, Sibella, Tug, Storm and Robin are heading out to camping trip. In far mile forests.

Meanwhile, in out in space, we see the planet, and inside, we see nothing but wasteland planet. As we see Flip, who's now 19 years out boy. And Captain Hook, and Ed Bighead. Sitting down, and reporting their boss, name Lord Kokuryū, a news in earth, about his brother Saffron's death.

"What?!" Lord Kokuryū asks in outrages. "My brother was kills by a pest, who's gotten a power of the Phoenix? That's impossible. Anyone knows that Saffron is the Immortal Phoenix. No one could possibly kill him off that easy."

"Yes we know sir, but it's true! This pest was to have been living on Earth as well." Hook said.

"Yeah! And for some reason harnessed that Phoenix power trick & overpowered Saffron." Ed said.

Kokuryū shuts his eyes, and spokes "Does there any reason why my brother Saffron was kill?" he asks them.

"Well! Apparently it had something to do with these. How should I say it sir, Chaos Emeralds!" Hook said.

It cause to reopening his eyes in shock, and then got board easy. "Don't tell me that idiot brother of mine was told about these Chaos Emeralds. It's like I said ten years ago. That the Chaos Emeralds are nothing but fakes, and pack of lies. But now, he was kill that easy, just for the Chaos Emeralds. Bah! I never liked that fool. But, family like that always come apart." He stand up from his throne chair. "_If only father wouldn't giving Saffron the Immortal Phoenix power. It would be me who carry it. Not that fool._" In his minds. Then he spoke. "Flip!" He calls for him.

"Sir!" Flip said as he bowed.

"Prepare the ship to Earth, were heading back there. And to hyper speed." Kokuryū told him, as Hook and Ed stood up and bowed to him "Who ever this brat is. And who does he think he is! No body go and kill the part of our family and gets away with this and lives!" He turn and smash his throne chair to piece "NO BODY!" He chuckles evilly. "And once were get back there. I'm sure the new kingdoms of Black Dragon will come." He chuckles even more.

Back to Earth, and in the forest, all the mountains, and clear waters. They've gotten the tents up, and camping fire with couple of pots of rice. Which, Tug making some stew to go with it. As Robin, Sibella and Winnie are lying down, looking up the sky, Ben sat on the stone. Storm helping.

"Well gang. The rice are almost done." Tug told them. As stirring the stew. "And the stews is gonna be good. I just hope Chris gets back with the fish. Cause by now, it's gonna be ready."

"I'm glad were relaxing out here, Tug. But the foods gonna be fang-tastic." Sibella smells the stews.

"But, we better get some little more woods, if we gonna get the fire high." Tug looks up at Storm. "Wouldn't you say so, Storm?"

"Ok!" She nodded, and when off, getting some woods.

"Better let me lift that, Storm." Ben said, as he walk by her. Picking which one of the tree logs. He one and toss it up, as Storm jumps up the sky, and rapidly slicing the log, as soon she's done, all the woods are perfect. All piled up.

"Well, that's that." Storm said with a smile and putting back her Katanas in her back.

Meanwhile by the ocean, all the clear waters here, as the bigger fish was out, struggling, as it was Chris who grab it, wiping off waters in his face, and look at it, grinning. "Man, this big size fish will be perfect of making sushi." Then, frowned, as he senses three power levels near by. He look around at the forests, as they aren't alone of camping.

Back in the camp site. Storm gotten some woods in her arms, as Ben who's gone back in the resting spot. As she stop in place with a smile still. "I got them, Tug." She said to him. As a sound of leafs blowing off. As she hear it and sense something. While she frown.

"Great, bring them all here, Storm." Tug told her. Then a drip of water, as Tug sense something, as there not alone here. Also frown. Sibella Ben who sense something. Winnie looks around, Even Robin notices something.

"Hey guys, what's wrong? I was taken a nap here, and..." Ben said. Only Sibella shush him. "Hey, don't shush me, Sibella."

"Quiet Ben, we're not alone here." Tug said, as Ben realize he's right, as he gotten the girls back, and hoping nothings happens to them. As now, Storm didn't notices, that Ed Bighead was behind her with a smirk. As Tug saw him.

"Storm! Behind you!" Tug shouts, only he was chopped on the neck by Captain Hook, and knocked out cold. Storm notices him.

"Tug!" She shouts, only she was grabbed roughly by Ed, and hanging upside down, as Ed is holding her leg, even dropping some of the woods. Tug drops forward. Out cold. As Storm turn her head around, and saw the frog holding her leg. As Ben and the girls notices them as they gotten their weapons in defends. As Ed and Hook stares at her all confuse, even they smirks and find that stupid and foolishly ridiculous.

"These foolish humans they can't defeat us with their toys." Hook said.

"Heh yeah! Only idiots would come face to face with big boys like us." Ed said.

Ed and Hook use their shouters at Storm, and find that believe, that they're thinking Storm is the one that kill Saffron.

"Well! Looks like we found the killer!" Ed said.

Ben and the girls were confuse, as Hook chuckled, as he senses Storm's power level, and chuckles of such nonsense. As Flip hear that while eating.

"This fool with a foolish power had the strength to defeat Saffron? What rubbish!" Hook chuckled.

Ben was confuse by the moment "_Who are those guys, and how they know about Saffron?_" In his minds, as the girls were confuse as well. So now, Flip chuckles agreement.

"If this little girl actually killed Saffron, how's about we put this skills to the test." Flip said as he stood up.

Ed nodded as waving around her, as she turn her head to him "Put me down you big headed toad!" He ignore her and swinging her around.

Ben and the girls watches them "Well, who ever these guys are. We better do something fast."

As Sibella was about to attack, only Robin grab her "Wait, something not right, I sense their power level high. If we attack, were dead." They nodded.

"Hey!" Someone calls out.

Ed, Hook, & Flip hear that call & turn their heads to see who made that call.

As they saw Christopher Storm, coming and stop, as he glares at them. Ben and the girls smiled. So does Storm as well.

"Hey! Whose he?" Ed asked.

"My name is Christopher Storm. And these are my friends." Chris told them his name, as Flip toss away the pot after hearing that name, and smirk.

"So, your Christopher Storm!" Flip said.

"Yeah, that's my name, so don't wear it out pal." Chris replied to Flip. As he and his two partners realize something about him.

"Christopher Storm!" Ed & Hook said at the same time.

"Now why does that name sound familiar?" Ed asked stupidly.

Flip was annoying of those dumbbells. As he when to them and bonked their heads hard. Giving them a lumps.

"Ow!" Ed shouts in pain.

Ed and Hook rubbing their head, and look at Flip in confuse, and hear him out of the reason he hits them.

"Numbskulls! This is the same Christopher Storm that killed Saffron." Flip reminded them.

"Oh! I knew that!" Ed said.

Chris stares at them, as Ed toss Storm away, but Ben caught her, as causing them pushes back, and breaking the tents down. As Hook was wondering about Chris.

"Hmm, I wonder how powerful this young fellow was to have killed Saffron?" Hook wondered.

"Who cares! I always wanted to fight somebody this strong, & kill!" Flip said. "And I ain't missing this chance today."

Chris still glaring at them, and not too sure who these goons are. "So who are you guys, anyway?"

"Were the guys that's going to kill you, that's what!" Ed said.

Chris stares at them, and notices their symbols. And wondering as well "If you three are the group, I like to know who you boneheads are."

"I'm Flip!" Flip said.

"Name's Ed Bighead mister!" Ed said.

"And I'd be Captain James Hook!" Hook said as he took off his hat & bowed to Chris.

Ben and the girls were confusion, they never heard of their name before, as now. Flip, Ed and Captain James Hook doing their poses of their squadron.

"And together we are the Chan Squadron!" They all said at once.

After announced their squadron. They flies towards him. "Well, there goes our camping trip!" He quickly transforms to Fire Phoenix and flies away in the sky, as they flies after him.

"Be careful Chris!" Robin shouts out at him.

As Flip, Ed and Hook battle shouts, as Flip thrust his fist, but dodge that, and avoid Ed's attack, and he's lucky evaded Hook's swift kick. He now float in the sky, as three of them charges at once. As Hook chops him with his left hook, only Chris block, and blocked Ed's fist, and blocked Flip's kick, he now shouts and bursting flames, as blowing them away from him.

Sibella and Winnie trying to wake Tug up. "Come on big brother. Wake up."

Flip, Ed and Hook all circle him from him, and were surprise as Flip smirked.

"Secret weapon time boys!" Flip said.

They all powered up, and then, Flip sends his powerful energy spear, Hook blasted his hook slash, and Ed fired his energy cannon towards him, only Chris shouts, and blasted all triple energy beams, and bursts through their attacks, as Flip deflect one away, Hook deflected the second, and Ed deflected last, then took by surprise as Chris come charge, and hard knee Ed's gut, causing him to cries out in pain, but suddenly, he grab his knee in quick time, and was faking it before Chris strike. He smirk and holds him still. As Hook come charging.

"Say your prayers Boy!" Hook said.

When Hook about to kick him hard, Chris was lucky he move back, letting Hook kick Ed instead of Chris as he's free from him as Ed glares at Hook.

"Why you!" Ed said towards Hook.

They both beating each other's up, while Chris lowering down, Flip was far behind, and give him a full power energy wave, as he quick blocked in time, as he's pushed to the ground, only he land on his foot, he holds it, and shouts as he send it straight up towards Ed's head, who now argue with Hook.

While Hook and Ed are arguing, Then, Ed notice the energy wave heading right toward his head, as it hits through him, he still afloat as he's headless, but he got his head up in cartoon style and glares at Chris.

"Hey!" Ed shouts. "What are you trying to do, chop my head off?"

He then, noticing someone way behind Chris, as three of them low down the ground, and we're surprising of their boss to be here.

"Sir!" Flip said.

Chris was confuse of this, as footstep was heard behind him, he slowly turn and saw something horror. He saw someone who's brought back, as he thought. Lord Kokuryū was there, and glares a him. "_Saffron!?_" In Chris's mind "_But how!?_" Then, Storm come flying in the sky.

"I'm coming, Chris!" Storm shouts.

Chris turn to her up there "Storm! Get out of here! This isn't the best place for you!"

Kokuryū look up and glares "This isn't the best place at all." He blasts the laser eyes towards her, as Chris flies up, and grab Storm to his arms and taken the hits on his back.

"Chris! Your hurt!" Storm was shock, as there falling down. As Chris turn and blasted his fire energy beam at him. But he block it and deflect it away. They've fall in the water and heading down the waterfall, Kokuryū flies over when they fall he winds his fists up. As when his over he power blast down, causing an explosion. He float there watching. As the Chan Squadron flies by him and smirks.

"_So this is the boy that killed Saffron. I can see why that brat was underestimated by him and die. But, how can a brat like that has the power of the Phoenix?_" Kokuryū's minds.

"Well! So much for the high & mighty Christopher Storm." Flip said.

They laughs and comes victory, only then, Kokuryū stare down and spoke "They're not dead." They all look at him shocking.

"They're not?!" Ed said.

"No. I senses there energy are still up. No one could ever dodges my attack, but there still alive." He turn to them "Go and find them, search everywhere. At once And then kill him." He order them.

"Yes sir!" They all said as they flew out to search.

At the river and to the forest, Chris and Storm got out, breathing some air now. And gone ashore, as Chris is weak and lie down, as Storm saw the damages on his back, and it's not good "Chris! Are you okay! Chris, wake up!" She trying to wake him up, but no good. She look up. And hope she'll hide Chris away and get some help.

* * *

**A/N: The part one of movie ended. So don't miss the second part folks. Cause the next chapter will come. Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

At the forests, as the sunset, we see Flip, Ed and Hook flying all over the area, searching for Chris and Storm, such as now, it's seems impossible, that two have survive the blasts, Kokuryū just did. So now they tries scanning power levels, but nothing around here.

"Blast! We've lost those pesky pests." Hook said.

"Well they can't hide forever, they'll have to come out & face us sometime." Flip added.

"Yeah! And when they do, will squish them like flies." Ed said as he smash his fist into his hand.

At the camp site, Sibella and Winnie got no lucks of waking up Tug, but, Ben came with some water, and splash him, which caused Tug go jumpy and shake his head, getting the soak off. Sibella and Winnie were reliefs, Robin the Fox as well.

Winnie jumps on him "Your okay, big brother!"

"Wow! Hey, what's just happen here?" Tug looks around here.

"We're explain later Tug, right now we better find Chris and Storm, fast." Ben said to them. As they nodded.

At somewhere in this forest, we spotted a cave there, as Storm was there, and keeping Chris safe here. Which he's still badly wounded by Kokuryū's blasts of his. And Storm still trying waking him up.

"Oh, please Chris, be okay." Storm was scare if something happens to Chris "You've got to wake up." She sniffs. As tears started to build up. Then with some luck, Chris groans in pain, as he move his head, and open his eyes, barely.

"Oh, Storm." He spoke.

"Ah, Chris. Your awake." Storm was reliefs. He tries standing, but groan in pain and sat down, he's back is so damages up.

"I think, I can't get up." Chris groans, and suddenly a rumbles happen, Storm was confuse. And frown.

"Hey, what's that?" Storm wonder as she runs out a bit, and turn shocking. She's frown in outrages, as the valley of energy blasts was shooting rapidly by the Chan Squadron. As their destroying the whole forests.

"It's like they always, say. If you can't find someone. Wipe out their hiding spot & expose them." Ed said.

Ed laughs as Flip and Hook agrees while destroying every forest, which it's the good idea to do this.

They've destroying everything in sights, nearly hits the animals here, and the valley energy blasts are going by, as Storm saw them.

"Oh no!" Storm said as she runs back in. "Chris!" The blasts are near now. She jumps on him.

"Storm!" Chris shouts, as the blasts hits above the cave, as all rocks are collapse on them. Flip, Ed and Hook smirks, as they're about to give a grand end to the forest.

"Let's rap this up!" Flip said to Ed & Hook.

They've give it a full power valley energy blasts, and continues destroying everything here. All the pillars, mountain near and waterfalls, as soon they've stopped, everything here as they have done, was destroy, turning it nothing but a dessert, they smirked and chuckled.

"Well, that's that!" Ed said.

They've landed, and looks around here, as Hook was then wondering about those two here, and smirked. He turn to Flip and Ed.

"Hmm, you suppose we clearly defeated these pests." Hook said.

"Of course we did Hook. We hit them with everything we had, I don't think they could've survived all that." Flip said as Ed would nod with agreement.

Hook agrees with him and laughs, then suddenly, the voice was heard above them. "That's were you're wrong." They all looks up, and see Lord Kokuryū floating.

"Lord Kokuryū!" Flip said.

"Those weak little minds, are easy to survive." Lord Kokuryū said. As he cross his arms with a narrowed "He's alive somewhere. And I wants you all to search everywhere in this area, and tear everything apart until you find them." He orders them.

"Yes sir!" They all said.

"They cannot hide forever, there come out, sooner or later. I don't like any games then you do, all I wanted is rule and conquer this place as the Black Dragon Kingdom. But first things first, I want to see that brat dies before my eyes." Lord Kokuryū told them. "And I will."

At tonight, at the sky, we see Ed flying by as the searching continues, flying all over the area, finding Christopher, but now, as the ground, Ben, Sibella, Winnie and Tug one flying by.

"Ok, go!" Ben said. As he, Tug, Sibella and Winnie runs, but, Winnie stops in place and sense something, she sniffs around, and by the piles of rocks there. Ben notice her. "Winnie, what are you doing? Come on."

"No wait!" Winnie said, as she sense something. As she knows. "There's someone behind those rocks!" They run back.

"You sure sis?" Tug asks her.

"I'm sure Tug. And I thinks it's Storm and Chris." Winnie told them. As Ben bends his knee.

"Storm? Storm, are you in there?" Ben asks quietly. He move closer, to make sure.

"Who's there?" The muttered voice is Storm. As their reliefs.

"Oh, thank goodness." Sibella said in relief.

"Storm, are you two okay?" Ben asked.

"I'm fine, but Chris is hurt pretty bad." Storm told them from behind the rocks. As they're shock, as Ben frown.

"is he down there with you?" Ben ask again.

"Yeah, he's right next with me." Storm replies. Robin sigh in reliefs.

"Then hold on." Ben said as he's moving the rock. "We're get you out."

"Wait guys." Storm stop them. "Chris said you got to save those animals. He's worried about them."

"You got it." Ben replies, and turn to them "You heard her, guys. Go and save those animals."

"Roger that." Tug said as he, Winnie and Sibella runs, and saves those animals. While Ben gets the rocks out of the way.

"Just a second guys." Ben told them, while moving the rocks out, as he see Storm and Chris there. They were glad to see him. As Chris can breath air.

"Ah, finally, some fresh air." Chris said. "Thanks Ben, are those, animals okay?"

"Don't worry, Tug and the girls are on it, getting the animals saved." Ben told them. "I'm sure there be fine."

Tug lifted the log up, letting the bear move away from here. Winnie move the rocks out of the way, letting the bunnies out. As they're out, she smiled. Then a noise happen above her, she looks up, and saw the big boulder coming down, she shriek in fear. Sibella notices.

"Ben!" She call out, as Ben saw that, Tug too, Winnie was in trouble, and about to get crush, then Ben fired his Ice Energy Blast, turning the big boulder into an ice pieces. By now in the sky, Hook's shouter detected something. As Ben realized something, as Winnie pants, as Sibella when on her side.

"Hoo, thanks Ben." Winnie said.

"Ah, crud!" Ben said as he look up.

Hook turn his head around and smirked. As he founded them.

"I see the pesky brats!" Hook said.

He flies down there, then suddenly, a reptile with wings flying with a roar, as Hook ducked his head down, missing his big jaw, as he turn and saw it flying away with a narrowed.

"What in odds fish was that?" Hook asked himself.

He watches it flying away, as now, Hook realized something who's set off his power level.

"GASP! It's power level!" Hook said.

Hook's scan it, as it's nothing but 50,000 power level, Hook's was lucky to miss his jaw, or it's chow heads for that reptile's supper.

So now, when he's lucky, he's just scoffs in nonsense of this. And ignored that. So he's fly away, forgetting about the reptile.

"I'd best find those fools & dispose of them." Hook said.

At the ground, Ben and Tug checked Chris's wounds on his back, and it's looks serious. So now, Robin, Winnie, Sibella and Storm were worries. So now, Ben looks up to them.

"He's wounds looks pretty bad alright. But we better find something to heals his wounds fast." Ben told them.

"Yeah, if those guys found Chris, I'm afraid he's done for." Tug said to Ben.

"There must be another way to save Chris, is it?" Storm ask. As now, something pop in Tug's head. And snap his fingers.

"Of course. There is someone who can!" Tug said to them, as they listen. "He got something that can heals and restores energy, me and Winnie knows him well. He's name is Korin. A he's a cat, by the way. He's got all those beans call Senzu beans."

"Your right, maybe Korin will help." Winnie said with a smile.

"If Korin will give you those Senzu beans, and if they can heals and restore. Then it's best one of you go to him right now. One of us each will keep in eye on Chris." Ben told them, as Sibella and Winnie step forward.

"We're go to Korin." She told them. Winnie nodded in agreement.

"Ok, but don't get caught by those guy. Okay?" Ben told them, they nodded and walking away. Leaving Ben, Tug and Storm with Chris. "But we're gonna be sitting ducks if you don't hurry back. Those guys means business if they ever find us." They hear him, and keep going.

Tug then remembers "Oh, and Sibella!" She stops and turn around. "try and be careful there. Makes sure to stay low, those guys will spots you girls." She nodded, and kept going. "We're all counting on you girls."

Ben and Storm turn to Tug and wondering. "What do you meant about low pal? She doesn't even fly." Ben asked.

"Oh, your wrong on that one Ben. She's maybe a vampire. But she'll fly with a wings of course." Tug told him.

At the side of the ground, Sibella and Winnie looks up, there still searching, as now. Winnie hop on Sibella's back, and now. She grows a Bat Wings, as she launch up, and flying forward, also, Flip's looking down, as he narrowed. He can't see a thing from here, also it's too dark to see. But, he didn't know that Sibella is flying above high with Winnie on her back, without Flip knowing.

"It's a good thing he didn't see us, Sibella." Winnie said to her.

"Yes, and so does the others. Alright, time to move on to Korin." Sibella replies.

"Okay, let's go." Winnie said, as Sibella flies ahead, full speed. As it's surprised her, and smiled. Never in her life that Sibella fly so fast. "Wow, I never knew you can fly this fast!" Sibella grin.

"All those flying as a bat pay off." Sibella replies. "We're be sure head to Korin in no time." Winnie nodded.

At the cave, Ben, Tug and Storm sits down, hiding, and keeping Chris's safe here. "_I hope you girls won't get caught, we need those senzu beans and fast._" Ben's mind, as Storm sits down by Chris, with the animals they saved. Tug turn and was worried to his pal.

In sunrise almost, Sibella pants, and kept flying. Winnie was worried for her. "You think were make it back with the others?" She asked.

"Let's hope so. If those goons ever found them, they're gonna pay if something ever happens with the others." Sibella snarled. As now. They spotted the tower. And boy it's very high.

"Look!" She points, as Sibella were surprise how high the tower was. "It's the same tower where Korin is. We finally made it there, Sibella." the vampire nodded. As she flies next to the half way climbs. "You better take a rest, Sibella." She hop off and hold on. As Sibella flies away "I'll let you know when I get them." She hear her, as Winnie started climbing up the towers. As it's very high and longer to climb that kind of tower.

"_Hang in there, Chris._" Winnie's mind. As she continues climbing up, and while then, her luck was made, as she spotted the top. "Yes! I see it!" She kept climbing up, as she climbed up the hole that was on the bottom. She when up the stairs, and see a elder cat with big cane, as Tug said that he's name is Korin. "Oh, hi Korin!"

"Well now. If it isn't Tug's little sister. Winnie Rover. Glad to see you again little one, how's ya brother?" Korin asks kindly.

"Oh fine, but I came here for help, Korin." She said to him. "I need some beans for my friend name Christopher Storm."

"So, the story were true eh? The Heir of the Iron Clan are here." Korin said as it's surprised Winnie. "But, what do I get? Nothing, you came right in asking for help, and you didn't even bring me some gifts. But now your asking for Senzu Beans? And what exactly did you bring me? Nothing."

"But, Korin. You must, Chris is badly hurt." Winnie begged him. Then she realized "Oh, um. I'm being rude huh? Your right, I should have brought you a gift." She turn around as Korin turn his body around with a grin. "I'll bring one to ya. I'll be back for it sir."

"Hey hold on kid. Don't forget about these." A voice was heard as Winnie turn, and caught a bag. She was confuse as she saw a fat man name Yajirobe.

"Wha? What's this?" She asked.

"A bag of Senzu Beans, what else?" Yajirobe smirked. As Korin was outrages.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Korin demanded. As Yajirobe face him.

"I'm the bean daddy this time! Bean Daddy!" Yajirobe argues at him.

"Is that so?" Korin asked "Well who put you in charge? There my beans!"

"Yeah well I water them!" Yajirobe told him.

"you water..." Korin was about to argue back. But Winnie interrupted them.

"Here, Korin. You should have them back." Winnie said. As he's surprised, and rub his back next.

"Oh, well. Since your said very good manners, then I guess you can keep them." Korin said.

"Ah, Stop messing around, your were about to give it to her anyway." Yajirobe said. As Korin was annoyed.

"Grrrrr! Well you shut up?!" Korin snapped at him.

"Thank you Korin." Winnie bow to him. And about to leave "And it's was nice seeing you again, Korin. And nice to meet you as well Mr."

"See a later kid." Korin said.

"Good bye, and thanks." Winnie said, as when Korin's about to eat a Senzu Bean, but Yajirobe caught it, as Korin were shock.

"Hey kid! Catch!" He toss it to her. Winnie were confuse, as she realize another Senzu bean to add.

"Oh, thanks!" Winnie said. As Korin were annoying at Yajirobe.

"Why on earth do I let you live up here?" Korin asked all annoyed.

"I don't know. Beats the heck out of me." Yajirobe replies.

When Winnie put the bean in her pocket. "Bye!" She hops off going way down, and calling for her "Hey Sibella! I'm ready!" As she hear her and flies under, and caught Winnie.

"Well, did you get them?" Sibella wondered.

"Yep, right here." Winnie show her the bag. She smiled.

"Okay, let's get back with the others." She said, as she flies forward, back to the place. As at the tower, Korin and Yajirobe watches them go.

"Hmm. There they go. Nice kid. I'll bet Tug was very lucky to have a sister like her." Korin said.

"Yeah, but I never even heard of this Christopher Storm though." Yajirobe said.

"true, but we're know by ourselves about him." Korin said.

"Hey, speaking of beans. Let's make some chili." Yajirobe told him. As Sibella still flying forward towards the place with Winnie on her back. But Sibella was getting tired, almost.

"Let's keep it up, Sibella." Winnie said as she nodded.

Back in the cave, Tug, Storm, Robin and Ben are sleeping, as well animals are asleep too. But when the sun shine at Ben's eye. He woke up, and realized something. He look out.

"Wow, I can't believe it's morning already." Ben said to himself, as he turn around, as Chris lies there with Robin on his side. "How are you doing, Chris?" And saw his face, and worried a little. "Chris. Wake up! Oh no. Chris!" Chris groans, and awake. Robin as well, and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, what's all the racked? I'm alive, Ben." Chris told him.

"Oh, well don't mind me, Chris." Ben was relief. "Just checking, after all, there's no sensing guarding a dead guy, right?"

"That's right." Chris replies and back to sleep. As Ben frowned. And turn his head out the cave.

"_Come on girls, Chris need ya help. You better hurry up._" Ben's mind.

At the sky, Flip, Hook and Ed regroups, and no sights for them.

"Any sign of them?" Flip asked.

"No! We haven't found them!" Hook said.

"And we had to even search all night with no sleep." Ed said.

By now, Sibella pants, as she's tired, and Winnie noticed. "Come on, Sibella. We're almost there."

"It's no use, Winnie. I can barely fly," Sibella said, while pants. She's been flying for hours.

"Hoo boy. We better think of the way to get there." Winnie said, while Sibella keep flying slowly, and almost tired out. Then Winnie has an idea. "Wait, I know!" She grabs one Senzu Bean out of the bag, as she reach out to her. "Take this, Sibella. It will regain your energy." Sibella saw that and takes it, and put it in her mouth and chew it. And when she shallow, she's frowned deep, as her energy was restore, as she flies forward in highest speed, as Winnie shouts in surprised.

"Alright! I knew the senzu bean will do the trick. Your faster then ever Sibella!" Winnie said.

"And we're get there in a few second Winnie." Sibella told her. As now, Flip's Shouter detected something, and smirked.

"I think we found them!" Flip said. "Come on!"

They all flies, such as now. Sibella keeps going with Winnie on her back. "We're almost there, Sibella!" She laughs as Sibella smiled. But now, the voice of Flip was heard behind them.

"Prepare to die pests!" Flip said.

Winnie and Sibella look back, and saw Flip, Ed and Hook coming at them. "Oh no! They spotted us!"

"Hang on, Winnie!" Sibella shouts and tries to lose them. But their too fast to lose, so now. Flip fire a laser beam from his finger, and hits Sibella's back, causing her to yells in pain.

"Sibella!" Winnie shouts, as she used an aura platform to save them both, Sibella hissed in pain. "Don't worry, I'll get us..." Then Ed appears and swift kick Winnie away, causing Sibella felling off. Lucky she caught a tree, and sat down on the branch. And look up.

"Oh no, Winnie!" Sibella shouts. Winnie stop herself and using aura hover on her foot.

"Sibella, I'm coming!" Winnie shouts, as Hook charging with his left hook, as Winnie dodges it, as she's been back fist by Hook. And was kicked up by Ed, and follow by hammer axed by Flip, and her head was grab roughly by Ed, and smirked. And chuckle, Winnie was in pain, as she holds the bag in her arms. But now, Ed seems to notices what she's holding.

"Hey! What do we have here!" Ed said.

Ed grabs it, only Winnie clenched her arms tight, and can't letting Ed take it, he struggle to get Winnie letting go, but it's no good.

"Come on squirt, let go!" Ed said.

Winnie refuse to let go, as now. Ed had just about enough of her.

"Okay! You asked for it!" Ed said.

He hold out, and then, Winnie felt great pain in her head, as Ed is crushing her head slowly, as Winnie is about to be crush like a bug by Ed, as he chuckled.

"Oh what's wrong, can't take the pain?" Ed said as he laughed evilly.

Winnie's life was about to ended by Ed's hand, but suddenly, Ed screams in pain as someone blasted his back, letting Winnie go as Sibella grab her in time, as Hook and Flip were shock.

"What in the world!" Hook said.

Ed slowly down, and stopped, he's still in pain in his back, but fine as he turn around and in outrages, and even anger of interruption.

"Who did that!" Ed said in anger.

"That would be me." A voice was heard, as they all looked, as Sibella and Winnie smiled, as it's Darrel Jones in the air, with electric around him. As now, Flip was confuse, as he spotted three swords on him, two on his back and one on his waist.

"Just who might you be?" Flip asked.

"My name is Darrel Jones punk. And I use Three Swords Style, and the power of lighting, thunder and electronic. Your gonna be sorry you ever come here." Darrel said with narrowed in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm relief Darrel's here." Sibella said as Winnie nodded. But Ed is still outrages at Darrel that interrupted him.

"So your the one that hit me? PREPARE TO DIE THEN!" Ed screamed.

"Don't even bother, toad." Darrel said with a smirks. "I seen you guys fight. And your no match against me. Not even a bunch of freaks like you." As it hits their nerves as Ed's face turn red In anger.

"THAT TEARS IT! YOUR DEAD MEAT!" Ed yells.

Ed battle screams and charging towards Darrel, as when he jabbed at him, he rips through the cloak, Darrel's wearing, only then he's missing, Ed was shocking and confusion.

"Hey! Where'd he go?" Ed asked.

Answered his question. Darrel appears, and elbowed Ed's head hard, sending him straight down. Hook charged, but Darrel blocked his attacks, so now, Ed gone pass Sibella and Winnie, as he crashed down upon the impacts.

"Sibella, Winnie! What are you doing?" Darrel calls while dodging every attacks of Hook's. "Get the beans to Chris, and hurry!"

"Okay! We're be back to help ya!" Sibella shouts, as she flies forward, which Ed overheard while getting up. And glares at Sibella and Winnie who's flying away.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not finished with you two squirts just yet." Ed said as he followed pursuit.

When Darrel continue dodging Hook's attack, he notices Ed going after them. "Grr. Not this time." he evade Hook's left hook, and then, he full power blasted, only Hook ducked his head, missing his attack. And smirked.

"Ha! You missed boy!" Hook gloated.

But Hook didn't realized that the blast Darrel shoots was aiming at Ed, as Flip noticed.

"What the! Ed, LOOK OUT!" Flip yelled.

"Huh, what!" Ed said as he turned around seeing the attack approaching him. "Aw, nuts!"

He dodges, but it's coming back to him. As he flies away, and it's still follows him. Hook saw that, as gets kicked by Darrel. As now, Ed still trying to get away from the attack, as now he flies pass Sibella and Winnie. Trying to get away. As Darrel's attack still following him. Darrel kicked Hook's gut, and swift kick Flip away. As now, he control his energy electric, as gone full power, as Ed caught it and hold it. Only then it's too strong for Ed to hold on.

"Eh... I... can't... hold it!" Ed said as he was struggling.

As now, Ed was forced let go, as the attack directed hits, screaming in majorly pain, and exploded, and Ed Bighead was neutralized. As now Sibella and Winnie kept going, as now Hook, he saw the explosion where Ed was, and shocking that he's dead.

"I don't believe it!" Hook said.

As now when Ed Bighead was killed by Darrel, Hook is now angrily, and turn his narrowed eyes at Darrel, who's fighting Flip. As now, he'll ended Darrel's quickly.

"That boy is going to pay dearly!" Hook said.

Hook then, starting charging up an Stun Energy on his left Hook, as while Darrel blocked Flip's fist, he flies away, as Darrel notices Hook's Stunning Energy. And unleash it.

"Take this!" Hook said.

He blasted at him, and stunned him, causing him to yells in pain. As Flip smirked.

"Nice work Hook!" Flip said.

"Why thank you!" Hook said with a smile.

They laughed as Darrel couldn't move. As Flip is going after the girls.

"I'll go after the girls, you stay here in case this fool breaks free." Flip said.

"Oh me thinks the lad won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Hook stated.

Flip flies ahead, and going after the girls, and leaving Hook here all hurt and stunning. As Hook laughs at him.

"Look at you Boy! Left in a field of deadly electric shock. You made a foolish mistake of facing us." Hook gloated. "Once we take of you all, the master will be pleased!"

Then suddenly, Darrel smirked, causing Hook gasps in shocking, as he grabs his head, and stunned in pain. All barbecue. He let him go to the river and drops in, as now Hook was lucky he lives, pop his head up. And didn't notice something in the water coming to him.

"Huh! What's that?" Hook asked to himself.

He turn around, and find something he knows from the past. An crocodile, and it's hungry for chow Hook.

"NO! NOT YOU! KEEP AWAY!" Hook yelled as he screamed while running away like a coward with the croc following behind.

So while Hook running away from the croc, Darrel fired two Energy lightning blasts to Flip, as he notice them.

So he dodges them just in time.

But for him, Darrel appears and jabs across his face, he evade Flip's move and swift kick him away. As he fires valley energy blasts, but Darrel evades them all, as Flip flies across the forest, as Darrel on his side away, as Flip had enough.

"Okay that's it! I guess it's time I took matters into my own hands." Flip said.

He blasted an full power energy, causing an explosion, as Flip stood at the tree branch and watches ablaze, knowing Darrel was in there.

Then suddenly, Flip hears something, he turn, and saw four Darrel jumping each tree branch of the time towards Flip, as he's shocked.

"What is this?" Flip said.

Flip jumps away, and dodging all the blades they have, so he jumps away as four of them was formed back plot Darrel, Flip noticed and had it, his right hand was formed into Ki blade, and charged. As both of them clashed through, Darrel was luck he dodges and got a cut on his shirt, as he noticed that.

Flip charges and slashing at him, but Darrel move away from him, as he cutting all the trees, as Darrel was trap as Flip chuckled.

"Looks like I got you in a corner." Flip said.

When Flip swing his Ki blade downward, Darrel grab it in time, as Flip can't move his arm, Darrel has strong grip.

"Uh! I can't move!" Flip said.

He then kicked him up high and float there. Darrel follows and float in the air.

"Now, do yourself a favor and leave now!" Darrel told him, as Flip growls.

"Flip!" The voice was heard as he stops "Leave him to me."

When Darrel turn to late, he's been hit through him, as an energy laser, Darrel cough bloods out, and saw someone in horror, Lord Kokuryū floating up high, with a narrowed in his face, as Darrel couldn't believe this.

"Now go, and go after those brats." Lord Kokuryū order him.

"Yes, my lord!" Flip said and flies away.

"Your...suppose...to be...dead!" Darrel shouts, and got hits all over by Kokuryū.

**A/N End part 2. Enjoy this folks, cause the final part will come. Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Now, right in the cave, Tug, Robin, Storm and Ben are now worries. Their not so sure what's taken Sibella and Winnie so long. And hopping their get back with the senzu beans for Chris, or he's done for and good as dead as he's already are. So now, Storm and Tug when by Chris and hope he'll be okay.

"Man, what's taken the girls so long? They should have been back by now." Ben asked.

"If they got spotted by those Squadron. I'll tear those guys apart if they do something horrible to them." Tug sneered in anger, as Storm agrees with him.

"Yeah." Ben replies as he walk to Chris's side "Come on Chris, you got to hang on."

"Ben! Tug! Robin! Storm! Where are you?" Winnie's calls, as Sibella landed with Winnie in her arms. Tug and Storm sigh in reliefs.

"Were in here!" Ben replied to them. As Sibella and Winnie got in, and she's holding a senzu beans bag.

"We were worried about you girls. What the heck took you so long anyway?" Tug asked them.

"Sibella got shot down by those goons." Winnie answered as they're shock in outrages. "But if it wasn't for Darrel have come and help. We would have these. Beside, there's enough for an army here." She shows them an Senzu Beans. As they smiled.

"Alright little sis! Look's like we're having beans for breakfast." Tug said, as Storm were reliefs.

"But, what about Darrel? I hope nothing happens to him." Chris groans and wondering.

"Don't worry, we're going back to help Darrel up fighting against those Squadron." Winnie told him.

"So we better get back there and see how Darrel's doing." Sibella added.

"Here, give me those Senzu Beans. I'll give one to Chris." Tug holds his hand out for Winnie giving, then suddenly. A energy beam shots through the bag, as Robin, Storm, Sibella and Winnie gasps in horror. As Tug and Ben were shocks, and so does Chris who saw that. They all turn to the exit cave. Flip have made it and knows what's the beans are for. As smirking evilly.

"So! Now I know what you pests were up to!" Flip said.

"Oh no! What are we gonna do now?" Winnie shouts in horror, as Storm, Robin and Sibella couldn't believe all this. As Ben and Tug looks at the burning Senzu Beans, which now turned to ashes. Tug turns to anger.

"We had them! They were right here!" Tug shouts, and glares at Flip and charged "YOU!" He rapidly punches at Flip, who's dodging and blocking. While going up in the sky. "YOU DID THIS! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" He continues rapidly punches.

At the cave, Chris couldn't believe this, he groans "I...can't believe this..." He shut his eyes, and groans as Robin was worried.

"Chris! Chris! No, please! Wake up!" Robin begged him. Sibella was worries as well. As Winnie growls. Storm watches the fight with Ben. As now, a memory hits Winnie's head.

[Winnie's memory]

**"Hey kid! Catch!" Yajirobe toss a bean to her.**

[End memory]

She remembers the bean Yajirobe gave her. "Of course!" She grabs one from her pocket, and when to Chris. "Hey Chris! Here!" He opens his eyes, as he saw it, Robin, Storm and Ben saw the bean and were surprised.

"A bean...But how?" Chris asked.

"No time to explain. Eat it." Winnie put it in his mouth and chew it.

Back outside, Flip jabs across Tug's face, and swift kick him up, as Tug stop himself "**AURA CANNON!**" He blasted an Aura energy beam, but now Flip deflect it away with a smirks. Then he shots five lasers from his fingers, as Tug was hits everywhere. Groaning. Then Flip appears above him and hammer axe him, and crashes across the cliff and crashed down upon the impact, soon as Flip land to the ground, Winnie saw that.

"Big brother!" Winnie calls, and glares angrily at Flip, while grabbing her claw weapon. "You Jerk!" She charged as she swipe, only dodge as he knee her gut and straight kick her away, crashing across and smashes against the rocks. As Flip chuckled.

"That was just way to easy." Flip said.

He turn his head to the cave, were Chris was there, as badly wounded. As it's his chance now. And slowly walking towards the cave.

"Time for me to take care of that Chris for good. But I'll bet it's nothing but a lies, how can a fool like Chris could kill Saffron like this?" Flip said.

So now, Storm, Robin and Ben saw him coming and thought of fighting him, but no good. So now, when Flip continues walking towards the cave, his shouter suddenly set off, and detected the power levels. And stop in place in confuse.

"What's this! I'm picking up a rising power level." Flip said.

He watches it power level rising, and was confuse even more, as it's not from Storm, or Ben or Robin. But, Flip watch the power level rising up, and couldn't believe this.

"The number's still going up!" Flip said. "I don't get it!"

Flip was not very sure how, but it's number's going up and up high. So now. It's blow up, causing Flip to flinch in shocking, and watch the broken shouter fell down to piece.

Flip was completely speechless of this, so now. He look back at the cave, and was shocked completely more, he saw Christopher Storm standing there, with a narrowed in his eyes. Flip can't believe this, as he felt fear in him, and moving back a little.

"N..no way!" Flip said. "How can you still be alive?"

Tug groans in pain, and saw Chris finally standing and alright. "Chris..." he's fell down and fainted.

"Hang in there, Tug." Chris said, and know they were keeping Flip off. As Winnie slowly and barely walk. "You two did great. I'm proud of you." So now, she drop down in pain. As Chris notices her. "Winnie. Rest easy kid." He now turn back to Flip with narrowed anger.

"Hurting innocent people is something I do not tolerate." Chris said while moving forward to him.

As Flip move away with fears in his eyes.

"So If I were you, I get off this planet. Trust me, you don't want any of this." Chris told him.

"Oh, but I do boy." Voice of Lord Kokuryū was heard. "I do. Flip!" He hear him above the sky.

"Master!" Flip said.

"Perhaps you can do me some favor." Lord Kokuryū said. And holds Darrel like a rag doll. "Tell me, what should I do with this boy?" Chris was shocked.

"Ah! Put him down, Saffron!" Chris call out, as Flip laughs of this.

"So, your mistake me of something else huh?" Kokuryū asked. And chuckles with Flip and said to him "You see boy, I'm not Saffron you think. I happen to be his brother. Lord Kokuryū." Chris were shocks, and so does Ben, Storm and Robin. They hear what he just said. "I am the elite fighters in the whole galaxy. And very soon for you, your be in my mercy. But, I asks myself: 'What mercy?'" As he drops Darrel down. As Chris was about to catch him.

But then, an explosion was happen to Darrel, and blasted away after the explosion, Chris was shocked. And watches Darrel blasted away "_Darrel! No!_" Chris's mind. As now it's dropped down with a thud, as now. Robin was in tears, Storm's too, but Ben turn anger. As it was Kokuryū was the one who did that, and chuckles, when Chris turn his head back, Flip charge and punches his face hard while chuckled, but was shocks that the punch didn't effected Chris as he narrowed at Kokuryū.

"Your as twisted inside as your brother. Full of hatred and nothing by power hunger." Chris said with a narrowed "Well no more. You done your own grave."

"Is that so? Well then, after I destroy you, I'm gonna claim everything on earth as my powerful kingdom!" Kokuryū states.

"No way! Not on my watch!" Chris shouts, and battle cries bursting up fire aura and turn to Fire Phoenix form, as the blast wave blasted Flip away, and crashes against the rocks wall. As Kokuryū smirked of such power.

"Well, now this is getting interested." He said.

"I'm glad your amused." Chris said to him.

"I am." Kokuryū replied. "But, I like to see the power you just use to destroy my brother."

"Then I won't disappoint you!" Chris shouts and flies up towards him fast, as he jabs his fist through the rocks, and break through, as he punches Kokuryū's side face hard. And upon the impact, he's eyes almost blanked when Chris hits him that hard, then. He jabs his gut, causing him to gasps. And rapidly punching his guts and final punch, and then roundhouse kick his face, sent him far away. As Chris flies after him. So while he battle yells, and throw his fists, Kokuryū grabs both his wrist in time. And narrowed at Chris's eyes who narrowed back.

"No one disgraces our family and this and tell about it!" He said, as they struggled, and going down towards the rivers. As they've dived down, way down. So now they fights underwater.

When Chris throw every punches, Kokuryū dodges and Chris round kick him, only he missed, and round kick back, but Chris dodges, and about to attack, only Kokuryū gotten his hand on his face, he's confused. Only he realized that and quickly gotten his hands up before Kokuryū blasted an energy blast. And pushed far back underwater. And crashed against the wall. And holds the energy blast. So now, he toss it upwards. And blasted the cliffs to piece. So now, Chris leaps and throw his punches at him, as he continues dodging, so when he hits his side head, he punched his gut hard. Gasping in pain, and when in underwater. So when he's caught off guard. He grabs his leg and twirling him around in high speed. So when he toss him up, he got him back to the surface. And lands on the rock platform, when the waterfall behind him, as Chris gone back the surface, and land on the rock. And face against Kokuryū, who's smirked.

"Well, well. Not bad there boy. I'm rather impressive actually. And I see that your powers of the phoenix you have there, isn't? I never thought of be different than the power of the immortal phoenix." Kokuryū stares at him. "Saffron. Yes, I can see how you have trouble with him. My brother was such a pest. I would have kill him myself. He's always tries to beat me. Proving himself he can be the most powerful fighter of all time. And fools like him thinking he's god. But he's dead wrong. There are only one god here. And that's me. But, there's something you must know about Saffron, and what power he has. You see, Saffron and I were accept one of the power we need to be more powerful, and Saffron choice the Power of the Immortal Phoenix. When he gotten it. He's become immortal and lives forever. And I'm guessing one thing. That you destroyed him, and destroy the egg, is it? I'm surprised about that one." He chuckles, as Chris continue narrowed at him.

"But then, something happens to me. You see boy, I transform." Kokuryū told him, as Chris was confuse. "As you know, when Saffron choice the power of the Immortal Phoenix. I choice something myself. And that's the power of the Black Dragon. And I have now, transform into the most powerful Black Dragon of them all!"

"What?!" Chris was shocks to hear that.

"I see you never see one before have you? You shall witness this form. First you will see, then you will die!" Kokuryū shouts, as he groans loud as aura surrounding him, and started forming almost. Chris watches as some small objects were lifted and breaks one. Even waters below him. Chris watches in shocking of such energy he's sensing. As forces blow the water waves. So now, Chris watches and prepared for this.

As now when Kokuryū groan louder. And then screams out loud, as he's torso buffed up, as turning black scaled. And all his body are changing, his legs turns to digitigrade legs, as his foots to dragon foots. Which crashed the platform and cracks it. As Kokuryū roared loud, as he's back grows dragon wings, and grow a dragon tail with a thud. As his head then, transform. While roaring deep, he's whole head grows four horns straight back, and now. He's transformation is now complete. As Chris couldn't believe what's he's seeing.

"Whoa man!" Chris said, as some objects were floating with forces. "He's huge!" As he see Kokuryū's dragon form. A Black Dragon he ever seen. As Black Dragon Kokuryū chuckles, as his eyes are red. As he sees Chris's shocking face.

"Yes." Kokuryū's voice are deep voice. "TIME TO DIE!" He roared loud, blowing huge force winds, as Chris blocked. As he leaps up causing a huge splash and yells "YOUR MINE!" But Chris vanish in time, as he reappears high sky, and watches the waves blowing around, then suddenly Kokuryū came out of nowhere and knee Chris's gut. Pushing him towards the wall, and crashed upon the impacts. So then, he hammer axed him down, and dived down deeper in the water. So now, he roared while diving down in high speed, throwing his fist down. And causing a huge splashes, making a biggest gaps, as Kokuryū has punched Chris's gut hard. As he screams in pain, as now. He flies away, as the waters have return back, leaving Chris underwater. As he laughs.

"I loved doing that." Kokuryū laughs. And stare down the river. He now waited for him, as now someone bursted back up the surface, as it's Chris, who pants and narrowed at him from behind. As he knows he come back up. "So, your back for more, are you?"

Chris pants, while narrowed at him. So now, he battle screams and bursting to Blue Fire Phoenix form. Channeling energy and vanish in highest speed. Kokuryū waited afloat in the sky, and waited.

"Hello." he then quickly jab his back fist at Chris who's appears out of nowhere, he chuckles as Chris powered up and vanish, and reappears beside him, and throw his fist forward, only he vanish and reappears in the same spot and elbowed him, Chris groan in pain, and flies backward away from him. Chris was confuse by the moment. Then he groan as he bump into someone, as Kokuryū was behind him, staring at him.

"So this is the boy who has the power of the Phoenix that destroy my brother. Bah! What a laugh." Kokuryū said. As Chris was sweating.

Chris quickly round house kick behind, only he's vanished, and quickly reappears above him and hammer axe him hard, crashing through the cliffs, and crashing across the ground. So now, Kokuryū roared while charging straight to him fast. So when Chris standing up, he got jabs straight his gut hard, and crashes through, as he impale his fist into the wall, as Chris groans in pain, as Kokuryū wasn't done yet, as he jabs across and down the ground, impaling deeper, and causing a straight large crack opened, dropping Chris down and letting all the waters down like a waterfalls. But luckily Chris flies upward, and gone high with Kokuryū stand there, and saw him floating in the sky.

"Look at you!" Kokuryū laughs at Chris. "You couldn't detect my movement. What are you doing to do, huh?"

Chris pants. And narrowed angrily at him, as now he battle screams and he's burning up with energy, as he got his palms near in inch to his side, and powered up. And then unleashed a huge blue energy beams towards Kokuryū, as he's not surprised. As he leaps forwards, through his energy beam?! He's heading towards Chris as well. As he's shocked.

"NO WAY!" Chris screams, as when Kokuryū is near to him, he got out and punches him away, canceling his attack, Chris stop and afloat. So Kokuryū knee his gut and elbowed him down, crashing down, upon the impact. But Kokuryū came down and straight kicks him through, and when he give a final kicks, go deeper of his shape. He groans and fainted. As Kokuryū saw that and smirked.

"Ha! This is the one who's that strong enough to kill Saffron? HA! How ridiculous!" Kokuryū said as he flies up in the sky. "Saffron deserve to die if he got beaten by a weakling like you. I am the supreme master of this universe." Move his fists, causing a bursts and objects lifts by forces. "I am the only gods around here! And no one in this world shall stop me! And should the Black Dragon Kingdom shall rise! And I shall rule this planet as king!" He laughs madness. Chris's knock out body soon drops out the hole and on the ground with a thud. As everything of this whole world are shaken up like crazy, as now Ben, Storm and Robin felts the shaken.

"Whoa man! The whole planet is shaken up!" Ben shouts, as Robin was worries if something happen to Chris.

"I just hope Chris will do something about this." Storm said, as Robin nod agrees.

Chris lies there with pain, and couldn't move, so now, a small bird flies, only now it's down, it flaps it's wings, but it's weak, Chris's mind was shown of one of his friends are hurt. Tug. Winnie.

"No. Tug, Winnie." Chris spoked. And finally one who's been blasted by Kokuryū. And that's Darrel. He images that Darrel screams in pain, after blasts by Kokuryū. As now he woke up. And narrowed. As he notices the bird stops, and die. He gentle pick it up to his hands, and struggle to get up, as anger rising up. "No, I...Cannot let this happens."

In the Tendo's home, all were worries as Soun and Genma were scare to death, Ranma frowns as something's wrong here. Kasumi was scare. Nabiki also. And the rests of the Iron Clan. Then suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds glows. Tyler notices them, as lifted, and vanished. And gaps in shocking.

Back to Chris, he could barely stood up, then now. The Seven Chaos Emeralds appears around Chris in circle. As Chris felts something, he now notices the emeralds. And started glowing when they spins around him. He now growls, he's whole body glows golden. As now Kokuryū laughs in victory.

And now, Chris had enough of this, and screams loud, as golden aura surrounding him, and bursts up high. As Kokuryū felts some energy that high and looked.

"What is this?" He asked himself. All the objects fell down.

Chris hold up his hand where the bird are, and golden glows on the bird, and surprised that the bird lives, and fly away. As now, Kokuryū saw something he's confuse of and find something different.

"What the? What's going on here? He's different. He's changes." Kokuryū said. And he's right, as Christopher Storm stood there, with a golden aura around him, as he's got a golden Phoenix wings. And his hair changes to golden hair. As when he looks up. His eyes change to bright blue. And narrowed angrily at Kokuryū. Who's seems not impress.

"You puny insect! Prepare to be squashed!" When Kokuryū is about to attack, Chris appears beside him, grabbing his left wrist. Holding him like he got some iron grip. Kokuryū tries to struggle of letting Chris go.

"Do you actually think you can rule this planet as your kingdom! Forget it. Cause I will not allow that to happen." Chris said, as Kokuryū finally free his hand, and jab his fist into Chris's gut. But has no effects on him. "If I let that happen. There's no hope to this world. Your worst then Wily. As now, I have the power of the Phoenix. And the power of the Chaos Emeralds I absorb."

"HA! Don't tell me your in this too. Your foolish then my brother. He's got his tick head brain on about these Emeralds. It's like I said ten years ago. Those Emeralds are nothing but fakes, and lies. There nothing but junks. I will claim everything I wants. And I kills any people I want. The weak dies and the strong survive!" Kokuryū said.

"Alright then, we're play by your rules, Kokuryū. Let's GO!" Chris screams, causing a big force as pushed Kokuryū back, and caught off guard, as Chris charge, and jab across his head hard, and knee his guts also. He floats away from Chris while holding his gut in pain. He pants, and then turn to laughs.

"Now I know why my brother was kill by you. You have two forms of Phoenix powers and overpower him. Even your first time of that form you got. And I love it. Your too much!" Kokuryū said, as he yells as blasting a whole energy waves at Chris. Soon he's stop, he's still there and no effects on him. He notices Kokuryū was not there, he looks up when the smokes clears off, and saw him holding up a biggest dark energy ball ever. Chris was shocked.

"Sleeping on the job boy? I've got a lots energy then my brother. There rules of this fights here. And that's not taken your eyes off of your opponent. And if I can't take this planet as my kingdom then no one can. As I shall destroy this planet!" Kokuryū shouts. "NOW DIE WITH THIS PLANET!" He toss his powerful attack straight down towards Chris.

He stares at the attack, and must stop it. As he battle cries, while powering up. He simple stops it by his palms, and hold it. Only now he's been pushing back a little, to the ground. He's groans and holds it to push back only it's too powerful. Kokuryū laughs at Chris's nonsense.

"Don't bother struggling boy! It's all over for you!" Kokuryū laughs. "That's what you get of disgracing my family!" Chris tries pushing it back, as he's on the ground, and hold it back.

So while now everything that's near to the ground are lifting up by forces. Chris groans. As he open his one eye. "I...Won't let you hurt, million of innocent people!" He kept holding it. But it's too powerful for him to hold to. "I...can't let you...go on!" As he's lost his balance and drops as the attack now deep to the grounds. As Kokuryū laughs to his victory.

"YES! IT IS I! WHO DECIDES WHO LIVES AND WHO DIES! ALL LIVING THINGS ARE MERE PLAYTHINGS TO ME! NO ONE CAN COMPREHEND MY POWER AND CUNNING!" Kokuryū screams that's he won, but suddenly, his ultimate attack was lifted up. "WHAT?!"

It was Chris who's holding it up. As he battle screams loud, as his holds his palms into it. And unleashed a large blue energy beam, as it's pushed Kokuryū's ultimate attack back straight to him. As Kokuryū was shock majorly.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!" Kokuryū yells in shocking. And turn to anger "CURSE YOU!" He now holds on his own attack, and was blasted back into space, and far away from the earth. "THAT BLASTED BRAT! YOU CAN'T HOLD ME FOREVER! I'M GONNA GET OFF IT WHEN I DO! I'M GONNA RIP HIM TO PIECES!" He then see something behind him and looked "HUH!?" He notices the sun.

"This is the star of the solar system. Maybe I'll just blow that up instead and let's all those weakling freeze to death into darkness." Kokuryū said to himself. But then he reliefs it. "Wait a minute. I'm heading right for it!" As now, he's been sent with his own attack into the sun, and burning the life out of him, and outrages and furious. "CURSE THAT BRAT! THAT CHEATING LITTLE HUMAN! THINKING HE CAN USE THOSE USELESS CHAOS EMERALDS! WHY COULD THAT FOOL GOTTEN THOSE!" Then he stopped and realized. "Chaos Emeralds? Wait! That energy I felt in him. Are those...Chaos Energy? I remember now! I REMEMBER!"

[Flashback]

**"Delay that offer." Kokuryū said to them. "Don't listen such lies that human is saying. Do you all honestly believe such lies about the Chaos Emeralds? BAH! There's no such thing as, Chaos Emeralds. Those story about them, having such powers are nonsense. Why such I and you two dumbbells, would honestly believe him. Those emeralds are no where and nothing but pack of lies." He rotates is throne hover "If there real, then I shall use then to destroy the earth and you with it."**

[End Flashback]

Kokuryū screams in pain as his own attack will explode. "I don't believe this. Those Chaos Emeralds were real after all! I've could have them! I'VE COULD HAVE THEM!" The explosion happens in the sun, as Kokuryū screams majorly. And he's whole body was now, completely neutralized. As now the whole sun exploded, sending all the energy all over the sky. And soon it's stopped. It turn to dark. As Chris drops down and fainted. For now, Lord Kokuryū is dead.

Then, a new sun appears, shining everything here. As Chris lies there, with the Seven Chaos Emeralds, all tired out. He smiled as he won against Kokuryū. "Yes, I did it. With a little help from the sun."

And with some luck, Ben, Tug, Winnie, Sibella, Storm and Robin came. Seeing Chris is okay, and he is. Ben bend down with Robin and asking "How ya doing there, pal?" He lift him up, and Chris looked. They all proud of him.

"Way to go Chris." Tug said with a smile.

"You save the planet. And ended that guy also." Winnie said, as Sibella agrees.

"Well, we all help." Chris said to them. "I'm glad you all help and protect me. I'm proud of you all." They all smiled with grateful.

"But, where's Darrel?" Storm asks in worries.

"That's what I like to know about that." Ben replies. Winnie and Sibella looking around.

"Well you know, Darrel." Tug said to them "He'll show up and be A-OK for sure." They all nodded.

"Yeah, but he's injured." Winnie told them, as they hear something moving under the rubbles.

"Hey! I'll bet it's him now!" Tug said. As Winnie smiled. Sibella too. As they're about to go over to the rubbles.

"Alright! Darrel!" Winnie laughs with joy. Then suddenly in horror. Flip bursted up screams in madness. And smirked madness at them.

"Surprise!" Flip said.

Winnie and Sibella stops in place and stares at Flip in horror, even Ben, Storm, Robin and Chris, as Flip was mess up. And got broken armor and bloody face. As he laughs in madness and stares at them with a madness looks.

"Just look at this! A herd of helpless sheep about to meet their end." Flip said.

Flip continue laughing at them, as Chris couldn't believe this, as he's forgotten about him. As now, Sibella hug Winnie in protection. As Ben glares, Tug too, but Storm is scared. As now, Flip continues and now. About to end them.

"And now, it's time I put an end to you all for good!" Flip said. "DIE!"

Then suddenly, a drill beams came out of nowhere, and hits straight through Flip's heart.

"GAH!" Flip said.

Flip's eyes turn blank, as he fell forward. And die. They all turn, and saw nothing, it's seems that attack must have came from Darrel. But, he's nowhere here. Chris and the others were surprised. As he smiled.

"I don't see him." Winnie said. While staring out, Sibella as well. So now, she smiled. And call out "Darrel! I know your there! Come out! Darrel!"

At the others side, Darrel stood there, getting water from the little drops. As he drinks them, and turn and stares up at the sun. And never in his life that Saffron has a brother. But now, Kokuryū is dead. And the earth is saved by Christopher Storm. But, the new threats will come. As they will be prepared for everything.

**THE END**

**A/N The final part is finish! And I hope you enjoy this folks. Read and Review!**


End file.
